1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which can perform a both-side transmission.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional facsimile apparatus which can transmit a one-side document sheet, as a re-transmitting operation when an error occurs during a communication, a re-transmission from a page in which the error occurred is executed.
There is, consequently, the following drawback. That is, in the case where an error re-transmission is executed at the time of transmission of a both-side document sheet, for example, if a communication error occurs during the transmission of the reverse side of the both-side document sheet and an error re-transmission is executed, data of the reverse side of the error re-transmitted document sheet is recorded onto the front side of a recording paper. If the reception document sheet in which the error occurred and the reception document sheet which was error re-transmitted are tried to be coupled on the receiver side, the reverse side becomes a blank paper during the operation or the printing is performed up to the midway, and the reception document sheet becomes hard to be seen.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a facsimile apparatus which can perform a re-transmitting operation for enabling reception data to be received in a good state on the reception side even upon error re-transmission when a both-side document sheet is transmitted.